sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorylus
"Dorylus" is the third episode of the fourth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' forty-second episode overall. Summary SAMCRO encounters an unlikely foe when a shipment of guns is stolen. Plot Kozik gets challenged to a basketball game in which a group of street punks steal the truck packed with the Russian guns. Clay and Jax inspect the crates being built at the warehouse to hide and disguise the AR-15s during transport. The Galindo Cartel and its connection with SOA is the new focus of the Rico operation. Clay buys Bobby Munson's vote for drug trafficking by promsising him that when he steps down he will endorse Bobby as the next President. Gemma uses Unser as a lookout while she searches Tara's office for the Ashby/Teller letters, Unser gets distracted and Margaret Murphy discovers Gemma suspiciously sitting at Tara's desk. A local drug dealer, Vivica, is enlisted to keep an eye out for kids unloading guns. As they are leaving, the Son's pursue two of the kids that jacked the guns in a high speed motorcycle chase. They catch up to them and rough up the punks in an alleyway. The punks squeal, directing them back to Vivica's place. She insists that she doesn't have the guns and it comes out that her sons Luther and Vandross did a deal for the guns. Vivica gets her boys to give back the guns and she smooths things over with the Sons. Tara and Gemma talk about the note that Abel was drawing on. Gemma tells her about John Teller's Belfast affair, about Maureen and Trinity Ashby. Juice Ortiz is picked up by the cops and Eli Roosevelt threatens to expose Juice as being 50% African American which would exile him from the club and possibly get him killed. Eli doesn't expose what he wants from Juice but says that "he will be in touch." Piney tells Gemma about Clay's plan to run drugs for the Cartel. She confronts Clay. Clay gets physical with her. He makes it clear that she does not tell him what the club does. Opie and Jax talk. Opie tells Jax he has his and Miles' vote for President when Clay retires and the Cartel business is over. They take a vote at "Church" where the drug deal passes with 6 yes to 5 no; with Chibs Telford, Piney Winston, Juice Ortiz, Bobby Munson and Happy Lowman all voting against it. After the vote, Clay threatens Piney for telling Gemma about the drugrunning. Church meetings Clay: You've all had time to think on this. Yea or nay? We get in business with the Galindo Cartel. Yea. Tig: Yea. Chibs: I don't trust 'em. No. Opie: Yea. Miles: I'm a yea. Piney: Nay. Juice: Nay. Bobby: No. Happy: I'm sorry. I'm a no. Kozik: Backing my prez and VP. Yea. Jax: Yea. Clay: 6, 5. It passes. (hits gavel) (everyone leaves except Piney and Clay) Clay: You ever try to end-run me through my old lady again, I'll slit your throat. ---- Deaths Unnamed Russian - Suffocated by Clay for over-hearing club business regarding the Wahewa deal. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Marianne Jean-Baptiste as Vivica *Kenny Johnson as Kozik *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt *Ray McKinnon as Lincoln Potter Guest stars *David Rees Snell as Agent Grad Nicholas *Frank Potter as Eric Miles *Christopher Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Randolph Mantooth as Charlie Horse *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy *Merle Dandridge as Rita Roosevelt *David Labrava as Happy Co-stars *Dimitri Diatchenko as Head Russian *LaMonica Garrett as Deputy Sheriff Cane *Ramon De Ocampo as Deputy Sheriff Martinez *Damion Poitier as Luther *Carl McDowell as Vandross *Rickey Chaney Jr. as Brewster *Khleo Thomas as Frecks *Marisa Quintanilla as Wahewa Hottie Featured Music * St. John - "My Bizness" * Love - "Seven and Seven Is" * Shooter Jennings & Hierophant - "All Of This Could Have Been Yours" Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4